


《破碎的浪漫主义者》

by FishChen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, chanlay - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishChen/pseuds/FishChen
Relationships: ChanLay
Kudos: 18





	《破碎的浪漫主义者》

“  
致–卡尔–所罗门

我看见这一代最杰出的头脑毁于疯狂,挨着饿歇斯底里浑身赤裸,拖着自己走过黎明时分的黑人街巷寻找狠命的一剂。

天使般圣洁的西卜斯特渴望与黑夜机械中邢星光闪烁的发电机沟通古朴的美妙关系。

”  
——

当张艺兴敲上朴灿烈的门时，朴灿烈就觉得，他已经逐渐开始偏离艺术的轨道产生真正的狭隘审美了，老师骂的都是对的，沾染了色情的艺术上不得台面，他简直是在玷污艺术，他要完蛋了。  
“能找你画幅画吗？”张艺兴问。  
“当然。”  
还是一秒都不想犹豫。

他确实仰慕张艺兴许久了，打第一次见到起，这个被乐坛不断封杀却被那些疯狂的年轻人追捧为乐坛鬼才的音乐家，竟也让朴灿烈在每一个不能相见的夜晚辗转难眠。

在一场被称之为属于真正艺术家们的盛大论坛会上，在艺术各个领域内拥有名号的艺术大家汇聚一堂，他们穿着高档西装摇晃着高脚杯里的香槟侃侃而谈，身侧的女伴着华丽的礼服与高昂的饰品一同挥发着奢侈香。他们高举酒杯逢人碰撞却只是轻轻的抿一口。

朴灿烈站在他们之中，是老师身边的得意门生，是众人眼中的天之骄子，白衬衫的衣领系着漂亮的蝴蝶结，金贵又乖巧的像童话里的小王子，如果不是个子太高了的话。可谁又会预料到这样年轻的生命里都有什么在悄悄发芽。  
当张艺兴冲上圆台时，朴灿烈心里的所有枷锁在一瞬间，分崩离析。他没有穿高档西服与昂贵的皮鞋，却站在比所有人都高上一阶的地方对世俗不屑一顾，他银灰色的发独特又明艳动人，他对着金色的麦克风，吟唱着表演家夜车里的娼妓和画家数不清的睾丸，听得正人君子们脸上失了颜色。  
在众人目光的后面，朴灿烈竟在偷笑。

有警卫人员冲上台，却被张艺兴敏捷逃离，警卫也只好奋力追赶，他手里握着麦穿梭在人群间也不忘继续唱着裸露的性感诗篇，好像能穿透一个次元。他逃窜的路途上不停推翻阻碍他前行的人，却在遇上朴灿烈时献上了他的吻，在他那琥珀色溺死人的瞳孔中，是蔑视的亲吻与傲慢的诱惑。他将金色的麦克风丢在地上，“通”的一声，时间也好似被按了暂停键，朴灿烈的灵魂进入了新世纪。  
他最终还是被警卫拖拽着肩膀强制驱逐看似狼狈谢幕，脸上的表情却猖狂得意宣告他得了逞，金色殿堂里满是他傲慢的嚎叫与嘲笑。  
“I'm Lay!and all of you will remember that name tonight! ”  
“你们这群混蛋！”

闹剧平息，可刚才的一幕在朴灿烈脑海中依旧在重复上映着，他不得不找个借口短暂逃避这场盛宴，当朴灿烈走出压抑的金色殿堂时，刚好看见张艺兴就坐在栅栏外的台阶上点着一只香烟，竟鬼使神差的翻过栅栏坐到了他的旁边，伸手替他遮了吹向火苗的风。  
“里面那么多人，你为什么选择亲吻我？”  
朴灿烈从兜里掏出自己私藏的烟，若无其事的讲完这句话就叼在嘴里，还没摸出打火机便被张艺兴搬过脸用自己嘴里的刚点燃的香烟引着，月光下，那呛人的烟草味却不及张艺兴透着血红色诱人的气息半分浓烈。  
“有生之年，如果遇到让你心跳加快的人，一定要把他的舌头搞到自己嘴里尝一尝。”  
蛇蝎美人儿讲话都是吸食人血的味道。  
“那你呢？为什么没推开我？”  
“因为你…漂亮。”

“要不要跟我去个有趣的地方？”  
“什么地方？”  
“禁区，或者……仙境也说不定。”  
张艺兴用那双快要溺死人的眼睛盯着朴灿烈，微微上翘的嘴角都是邪恶和美丽。  
那晚他们从城堡外的台阶上到深夜巷尾的黑色夜店里相谈甚欢，张艺兴醉了酒，蹦上夜店舞池的中央，随着爵士乐舞弄着腰肢， 黑白纹理的衬衫松松垮垮，敞着一半的纽扣，胸肌若隐若现，脖子上的金属项链勾勒着脖颈的青筋与锁骨的沟壑，一侧链条耳坠摇摇晃晃泛着醒目的光，在饱和度过于强烈的玫红色镁光灯下，放肆哼唱一首又一首极端腐朽淫秽的伟大诗篇。  
他如末日玫瑰般娇艳欲滴。

朴灿烈注视着他在一片欢呼声中跳下台，他坐下的位置身后众人拥簇，有人递上一瓶威士忌，他便仰起头一饮而尽，然后将空酒瓶摔的稀碎，玻璃破碎的声音，就像那些疯狂的年轻人炸裂的神经，他们在迷幻的旋律以及炽热的鼓点中漂浮着，永远疯狂，永远年轻。  
他栽倒在沙发里，左手搂着的男孩子调皮的伸出舌尖拨弄他漂亮的耳坠，他宠溺的刮了刮男孩子的鼻子，而转头又毫不吝啬的附和右边美人儿献上的吻。  
他是万物的情人，是众生的缪斯。

这个毫无逻辑规矩可言的怪人，令朴灿烈也如此诧异的是，他竟开始着迷，逐渐沦陷。也是从那天起，朴灿烈拿起笔，脑子里都是张艺兴夺命的腰肢和下颚完美的线。

宽敞的房间摆放着数不胜数的画材与画作，墙壁上挂着不知道是哪位画家的真迹，朴灿烈拉上窗帘，日光仅透过天顶镶嵌的玻璃天窗打在放置好的皮质沙发椅上。

“你也喜欢这种英式复古风吗？”  
张艺兴摸着那把沙发椅问。  
“嗯，很喜欢，它很舒服，白天不画画的时候就躺在上面晒太阳，晚上还可以看星星。”  
在沙发椅的对面，朴灿烈摆弄着画架，头顶打着一束十分自然的灯光，刚好照在画板上。  
张艺兴坐在沙发椅上将衣衫一件件脱掉，直至完全裸露着白嫩的皮肤后又缓缓起身，他故意走向始终都没避讳眼神的朴灿烈，绕过画架，在画板后面弯下腰来，在朴灿烈唇上烙下一吻，  
“请把我画漂亮一点。”他说。  
他永远有能力让所有人沉沦于他制造的幻境里，即便朴灿烈从来都不缺少逃离的机会，但是他不愿意。

张艺兴赤裸着身子，仰躺在沙发椅上，头颅轻轻下坠，侧脸的弧线在朴灿烈眼里几乎完美得不像话，靠里的腿曲起支撑着，而另一条小腿垂落在沙发椅边上，外面的手臂也慵懒的瘫开下垂，阳光铺撒在全身，耳边笔尖均匀划过画纸的唰唰声，和宜人的温暖让张艺兴昏昏欲睡。

阳光下赤裸着的每一根线条在朴灿烈眼中都美不胜收，甚至堪称绝美。

“Yeol，你真令我失望。”  
前几日老师留下这样一句话摔门离去。  
因私自偷画张艺兴的媚态，而逐渐浮现在脑海里的被老师摔断的炭笔，和撕碎的沾染了白色液体的画作，还有甚至未来路上满地的名声狼藉。朴灿烈竟然也开始庆幸起来感叹反叛的快乐，因为脑海中想象的模样，根本不及他万分美丽。  
如今眼前赤裸的张艺兴，没有令他失望。

在放下笔的那一刻朴灿烈坚信，这是他艺术生涯中一座高昂的里程碑。

“你的画。”  
当张艺兴穿戴好衣服准备离开时，朴灿烈把画好的画递给他，张艺兴接过画来看，又突然抢过朴灿烈手中的炭笔，他把画扑在地上，而随之整个人也跟着跪伏在地板上，手肘撑着身体，腰肢也凹陷出诱人的弧线。张艺兴思考半分，提笔在右下角朴灿烈所写的年份上面签下自己的名字。

“LAY.”

张艺兴起身将画作与炭笔一同递给朴灿烈，转身离开时留下的话也洒脱随性。

“送你了。”  
他这么说。

这一举动几乎让朴灿烈兴奋，不是因为他将画作赠予自己，而是他在所谓羞耻的艺术画作上留下了自己的名字，看似疯狂，却坦坦荡荡。  
人们往往虚荣且愚昧的夸赞画作的艺术，却总是无法坦然面对画作中真正的艺术。在这些真正的艺术中唯有张艺兴签下了自己的名字，就像是在骄傲的同世人宣告他的无与伦比的美，这疯狂至极。

再后来，张艺兴总是不定时的敲开朴灿烈画室的门，然后在那张英式复古的沙发椅上赤身裸体的睡上一觉，留下一幅画作，醒来时，蜷缩在柔软的毛毯里，睁开眼，透过天窗，漫天星河璀璨，还有一颗最亮的凑到他面前，亲吻他的额头和嘴唇。他趴在朴灿烈精灵般的耳边讲，嘴唇在亲吻的时候，舌头也要纠缠起来。

他说，要在年轻的岁月里坦荡的爱与做爱。

“混账！”  
在看到那张挂在墙上，签有张艺兴名字的人体画像时，父亲在朴灿烈的脸上抡了结实的一巴掌，也是朴灿烈生来受到的第一个巴掌，烙印在脸上，烧的滚烫。  
“你若执意如此，便不用再回那个家了。”  
朴灿烈还停留在被打时的姿势，偏着头，稍长的刘海遮住了空洞的眼睛。  
他想到了小时候，唯一一次因为故意不好好画画而被父亲拿着尺子打屁股，父亲告诉他，只有坏孩子才需要借助痛感来记住教训。  
他现在是坏孩子了。

太阳坠落到地平线底下，世界紧跟着暗了，月亮泛着白天时从太阳身上偷来的光，独自明亮。朴灿烈学着张艺兴的模样躺在那张沙发椅上，透过天窗，没有一颗行星足够通透，宇宙也是如此空旷。

震颤的敲门声把朴灿烈的思绪牵引回地表，他站起身去开门时，张艺兴丢掉手里的酒瓶子便摇摇晃晃地扑到他怀里，浓烈的酒精与烟草混合的气味也随之扑面而来，每分每秒都在刺激着朴灿烈的神经系统令他欲罢不能。

“To be reborn……you have to die first……”  
重生之前，必有一死。

张艺兴醉醺醺地胡言乱语，眼神迷离，吐字不清的向撒旦吟诵着傲慢的诗句，拽着朴灿烈一头栽倒在他的床上。  
而朴灿烈像是突然被惊醒一般发觉，有些改变是无法转圜的，当他出现的那一刻，所有的痕迹都无法被摩擦掉。

“Yeol… I believe that I'm in love with you. ”  
他的手臂交叉环绕在朴灿烈的颈部埋头轻轻亲吻，又抬头小口撕咬着朴灿烈的耳朵，他生来浪漫无法停止造梦，甘心主动，却又期待着回应。

“So do i.My Lay.”

这一刻，朴灿烈把毕生的爱意都拿来奔赴这场肆意的亲吻，尽管打碎了他的花瓶，弄脏了他的床单，脉搏中流淌的炽热依然渴望爱与被爱。

[新欢闯入宇宙，破碎了圆，但死亡亦伴重生。]  
在醉生梦死间，他们挥洒着堕落的欲望于玫瑰园，在撒旦的指引下误入彼此的仙境，亦或是禁区，谁又会在乎呢？

Lest we die unbloomed.  
[至少不会未盛放就死去。]

Never come to the end.  
[永不结束。]

  
*谨以此文致敬《Kill your darling/杀死汝爱》  
*致敬Irwin Allen Ginsberg/艾伦.金斯伯格  
*篇头引用文献《嚎叫》


End file.
